tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Butch/Behind the Scenes
Background Information Butch was first introduced in the fifth series of the television series, and is one of the very few characters introduced in said series to appear frequently along with Cranky, 'Arry and Bert. Up until he joined the Sodor Search and Rescue Center in the special Misty Island Rescue, he was primarily a background character and did not have an official speaking role until the fifteenth series episode Stuck on You. He would usually appear if there was an accident of some sort, whether it was on the road or a rail accident near the road. In the UK dub, Butch was originally voiced by Rupert Degas. After Degas left the series, Matt Wilkinson took over and has voiced the character since. In the US dub of the series, Glenn Wrage voiced Butch from 2011 to 2012, afterwards Steven Kynman took over as the voice for Butch since. Behind the Scenes Gauge 1 Model Butch was designed by art director, Robert Gauld-Galliers and built by model-maker, Chris Lloyd. Butch's model was remote-controlled and had a powered-motor mounted inside the chassis. The chassis was constructed from a K&S brass stock. In his first official appearance, Butch did not have a face. In further background appearances, he was given a small, stubbled face on his radiator. Only one facial expression was ever made for Butch. The face was first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made of a silicone mould. Butch's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. File:Butch'sFacelessModel.jpg|Butch without a face File:ButchModel2.png File:ButchModelFront.png|Butch's fifth series promo File:Butch.jpg|Butch's 2004 promo File:ButchModel.jpg File:ButchDraytonManor.jpg|Butch's model at Drayton Manor CGI model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Butch was recreated from scratch in CGI by Nitrogen Studios. His model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Photographs of Butch's live-action model were used for referencing. According Greg Tiernan, every detail of the original television series models for each character is carefully reproduced in the CGI model. The models are subjected to many rounds of review before they are submitted to HiT Entertainment for final input and approval. Butch has had modifications throughout the CGI era. These include: * His CGI render is a lot larger than his original model. * Since Misty Island Rescue, he has the logo of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre on his cab doors. File:ButchCGIModel.png|Promo File:CGIHead-OnButchPromo.png|Head on promo Voice Actors * Rupert Degas (UK; fifteenth series only) * Matt Wilkinson (UK; sixteenth series onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; fifteenth and sixteenth series) * Steven Kynman (US; seventeenth series onwards) * Hiroo Sasaki (Japan) * José Luis Orozco (Latin America) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fifteenth series - seventeenth series) * Zbigniew Konopka (Poland) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Robert Missler (Germany; seventeenth series onwards) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain) * Taisto Oksanen (Finland) * Loukas Frangoulis (Greece) References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images of Butch Category:Images from behind the scenes